SYOC
by Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: So I have no Idea why it got deleted but it's back up again! I didnt really have a creative name for it so I left it as this maybe you guys would recognize it!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty**** People, the Full First Chapter begins, I hope I corrected it accourdingly! So here we go, hope you like it. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riodran no matter how much I wish I was.**

"Kelly come on, you freinds are waiting for you at camp!" I heard my mother call.

"Alright Alright!" I shouted back grabbing last minute things and rushing downstairs.  
The school year was finally over and I can't wait to return to the best place on earth,  
Camp Half-Blood of course.

"Sweetie did you remember to pack everything?" My mom questioned when I got downstairs.  
I mentally cursed to myself, I forgot my sword, Ocean Splicer upstairs.

"Where would I be without you mother dearest?" I smiled and gave my mom a peck on the cheek.

After turning my sword back into it's standered key necklace form, I rushed back down the steps bidding farwell to everyone and running to meet my mom in the car. On the way there my phone started ringing, I checked the caller Id and smiled as I answerd.

"Kelly Tides, where in the world is your face!" My half-sister Sea Jackson yelled.

I responded laughing, "Holy Poseidon calm down, Im on my way!" I replied. She was telling me about an announcment Mr.D made when I heard Sea squeal and laughter in the backround.

"ALEXANDER RILEY YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Sea yelled to whom I would say it would be safe to assum Alex in the backround. I internally sighed, I knew Sea kinda had a little crush on him for awhile now. Whether or not he returns the feelings I have no idea, but I'm making sure I find out soon. We soon saw Thalia's pine on top of the hill, home sweet home. I basically sprinted inside the border and looked out across the valley.

All seemed normal below I could see Lacy,Victoria, and the Stolls, up to their usuall pranking, Over in the shade of the forest Nico was helping Zane, Evelyn, and Mela perfect shadow travelling. By the cabins Juan, and Sarah were tending the brazer with content looks on their faces. Over in the Archery range I saw Evan, Samantha, and Mirnada practicing. In the sparring arena Indigo was hacking through the dummies like no other. Over by Zeus's fist Annabeth Delaney, Vee, and Aron were most likely scouting out places to put the flag for lastly at the beach, Luna, and James were using the spray of the waves to make rainbows and change the rocks diffrent colors. Somethings never change, but I am compleatly okay with that.

I set my stuff in my cabin, breifly wondering were in the world Sea could have gone. I shook my head, she's probably with Alex right now causing trouble. I told myself as I walked to the forages to see my favorite guy in the world, Leo Valdez. As I entered Jose, Leo's younger brother gave me a knowing smile and pointed to the back room. A small blush graced my cheeks as I nodded my thanks and headed to the furnace room. I found Commander toolbelt tinkering away on some gadget im sure he will explain in length later. I stood there for awhile smiling fondly to myself as I relized how much I missed the crazy, hyper, son of Hephestus. He finaly looked up and greeted me with my favorite crooked 100 megwatt smile.

"Kelly, it's been way to long chicka!" He said as he engulfed me with hug. I prayed to everything that was holy he could not see my face, because it was redder than the paint on the Ares cabin.

"It's nice to see you again to Repair Boy." I smiled using the name Piper gave to him. We chatted about camp stuff for awhile and then I promised to catch up with him again later, I wanted to visit some other freinds too.

As I was exiting the forages I was greeted by Sammi, Daughter of Athena. She's one of my closer freinds at camp, Next to Luna and a few others. I gave her a great big hug and we started chatting about the upcoming summer, apparently there is a rumor flying around about a freindly competition between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood.

"Isn't It exciting, I mean think of all the strategic possiblities." Sammi sighed her eyes far off. I had to agree, not with the whole "stratagies" stuff but the chance of meeting new people always excited me.

"I think we should go ask Chiron about it." I said looking at Sammi. She nodded in agreement as we set of towards the Big House.

Chiron and Mr.D were in their usual place on the porch, I heard Mr.D sigh when saw us approach. Chiron shot him a warning look as Mr. D looked back down and grumbled under his breath. I chuckled internally, even though I would never say it out loud I kinda liked the grumpy old camp director.

"Chiron is it true that were going to have a "freindly" competion with Camp Jupiter?" Sammi questiond. Bold and right to the point,  
I couldnt help but let a small chuckle escape my lips. That was one of the reasons Sammi was one of my good freinds, she knew when to get down to buisness.

"Yes child, it seems the word leaked out, though it really isnt surpising. I was actually epecting it to get out sooner." Chiron confessed his eyes twinkling as smiled at us fondly.

"This is awesome! We get to meet new people and show the Romans what Greece is all about!" Me and Sammi whooped.

"Im going to tell my cabin mates! we have to start planning." Sammi gushed, then sprinted towards the Athena cabin.

I bid farwell to Chiron as I walked off the porch, I just stood for awhile not sure of what to do next. I heard Percy talking across the way giving a tour to some new campers, It really astounded me how many new campers we've been getting. I decided I should walk over and introduce myself, there was Nicolas Muir Son of Dionysus, Skye Decour Daughter of Dionysus, Selena Moon daughter of Ares, and shes on a short leave from the Hunters, Celia and Nate Skywalker, Twins of Zeus but were raised by Apollo and Artemis. I smiled at the last name Skywalker, I'm a little bit of a Star Wars finatic. I made a mental note to ask them about that later, then lastly their were two peticular guys, they were children of the older gods. Grayson Quill, son of Odyne , and Ryder Nightlock son of Erebus. I felt an odd chill in the air, I just knew those two would be important.

I shook it off for now, I needed some relaxation time I jogged to my cabin to throw on my swim suit and headed to the beach, but not before making sure Leo knew I was going down there. You know just in case he "happend" to walk down and chat for awhile. After relaxing and talking with Leo I headed back up to the Poseidon Cabin to find Sea and Percy already out cold snoring in harmony on their beds. I grinned wickedly and recorded some of it to use for blackmail later, Travis and Conner would be so proud. I changed into my Pj's and crashed on my bunk thinking about the upcoming challanges between the camps. All I know is, it's gonna be one heck of a summer.

I woke up the next morning to be greeted by a grinning Sea Jackson.

"Morning Sunshine, hurry up and get dressed theirs a meeting in the ampetheater, it's about the Romans." Sea told me excitment clear in her voice.

"Alright give me about ten mintues." I grumbled. I am not a morining person in the slightest, unlike my lovely half sister who was practically bouncing off the walls.

I walked to the ampetheater where the rest of the camp was gathered, Chiron stomped his hoof as the crowd hushed eager to hear about the upcoming challange. There were to be an assortment of tasks all taking place inside the camp. It ranged from Sword fighting, to chariot racing, to foot racing, even basket weaving. The Romans were apparently arriving in 3 to 4 days, we had until then to prepare ourselves and I was more than ready. I turned to Sea who had a glint in her eye, a glint that I knew ment that something was about to go down.

"To the Practice arena sister dearest?" Sea asked me grinning.

"To the Practice arena." I agreed, smiling like the cheshire cat.

**So, what do you guys think! this is my first story so critisim is greatly appricaited! I know it's kinda short but im in a bit of a jam, and the new people I mentioned, I know they have been there for awhile in your reviews butI couldnt think of another way to put them in im really sorry! but thank you for all the advice, I knew i was doing something wrong. and to answer Haley's question, I'm not quite sure mostly advanced and well very agressive I think. Ive lived here for awhile now but I do like it very much. also Featherdash from Skyclan, the word "Chair-spasmed" had me laughing for quite awhile. I want to thank all of you who like my story and I can't wait to write more. as long as I can keep you guys intrested I shall keep typing! any ideas about what some of the challanges should be for the battle of the camps? So give me some opinions lovely people. :) thanks again ~Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! the second chapter, You guys sure gave me something to work with. It was kinda hard getting diffrent P.O.V's and if its not in your characters, do not fear kind readers It will be next chapter! it's kinda hard because I don't want it to be in a random order,**  
**Im thinking that, it's going to be different scenes of what your characters are doing during the day. While Kelly and Sea are swordfighting someone else could be doing something compleatly diffrent like chillin on the beach, you know? So this time in diffrent P.O.v's lets get to know some of the characters yes? ;)**  
**  
**

**Luna's P.O.V**

"Can you guys belive it, the Romans are coming!" My freind Larrisa gushed excitedly.

"I know, I wonder if they like My little Pony too." I mused to myself as I heard Larrisa's laughter. That's how people usually react to my pony obsession. I didnt care though, My Little Pony was one of the greatest things to grace the planet next to Disney movies, and Butterflies.

"So do you think we should be training or something?" Larissa asked.

"Im not quite sure, Chiron never said what exactly we should train for. Imagine the things the tasks could be, dragon fighting, unicorn racing, hunting honey badgers, and finding Narnia!" I said dreamily. I could see Larrisa smile and roll her eyes at me.

"We already established Narnia is not a real place Luna." She sighed dramatically.

"I'm not listining, alalalalalalalalala." I said back cheerfully.

Larrisa was about to say something else, surely stratagies and battle tactics or even her crush Connor Stoll, but I saw a butterfly across the way and there is no way im missing it.  
I sprinted off down the lawn leaving Larrisa in surpirse yelling "BUTTERFLY, MINE, MINE!" at the top of my lungs.

**Indigo's P.O.V**

I smiled wickedly as I hacked the head off of another dummy. The rest layed in a pile to my left and right. I personally couldnt wait for the Romans to get here, I hope maiming was allowed. Those Romans think their so high and mighty, I could probably have them beat and bloody in two seconds flat. I was about to resume tearing the dummy's a new one, when I heard an annyoing voice filling the arena.

"Come here butterfly, resistance is pointless you know." That girl Looney, Lara, Luna, whatever, yelled.

I glared at her but she didn't seem to be paying attention. So I decided to take action so that she would freaking leave me alone, I closed one eye and using my trusty dagger, I managed to pin the butterfly to the wall of the arena. Whatever her name is gasped and turned to galre at me. I rolled my eyes, those little fangs of her's didnt faze me.

"Why don't you go play with your rainbows and get out of my sight." I spat harshly at her.

"You will pay for that Winters" She warned as she left the arena.

Like that little pony loving wimp could hurt me, whats the worst she could do cover me in a rainbow?  
Pathetic, or goodness forbid I can't Iris message anymore. I instead turned my attention back to the dummies and resumed my compleat destruction of them.

**Sara's P.O.V**

As I was staring into the flames of the hearth intently, I heard a sobbing noise rapidly approaching.  
I turned to find Luna with tears in her eyes as she kicked the grass.

"Stupid Indigo, that poor little butterfly never had a chance to live." She mumbled quietly.

It hurt me to see her like this, she wasn't really a close freind but she is a freind regardless. Everyone who knew Luna knows that she is a bubbly carefree loving person. Seeing her like this unsettled me, maybe I do act like my mother it hurts me to see people upset.

"Care to talk about it Luna?" I asked her politley, motioning for her to sit next to me. She hesitated momentairly before nodding and sitting across from me looking into the flames. I breifly wished my brother Juan was here, but he was off on a quest. I sure hope he was okay, but I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as Luna started talking.

"I was chasing this really pretty Emperor butterfly, it flew into the arena and I was about to catch it when Indigo killed it!" Luna stated her tone showing her anger.

"I see, are those your favorite type of butterflies?" I asked her gently.

"Oh yes, expecially the blue ones!" She stated excitedly. I'm glad I managed to distract her from her previous anger, even if that ment listing to her butterfly rant. It was well worth it, I don't get company that often. Well aside from Nico, I felt my face heat up a little and it wasn't from the fire. He was always kind and asked me how my mother was, and how my day was going. I knew I couldn't like him though because if Indigo found out she would kill me. I zoned back in as I heard Luna sigh, oops I didn't mean to miss that. I hope she didnt ask me any questions, that would be embarassing.

"Thanks for talking to me Sarah, it made me feel a lot better. I'm going to get my brother James and make him help me hunt down another one!" Luna said brightly.  
I nodded and smiled, then watched as she skipped away again, In search of her brother.

I wonder if I could locate my brother, I wondered menatally as I focused on the flames again. I came up with nothing unfortunatly but I could see Leo arguing with someone in the picture the flames were giving me. Intresting, they must be by the fire in the room with the blacksmith's furnace I thought as I tuned in to watch.

**Jose's P.O.V**

"Really Leo, can't you just tell her already?" I complained to my older half-brother. Everyone in our cabin know's that Leo is totally in love with Kelly Tides. The only problem is that she is like his best freind, and he is afraid of losing her frendship.

"It's not that easy dude, I cannot screw this up!" Leo sighed while tinkering with another gadget.

"I have an idea, set up a wonderful evening, start off with a delecious dinner then,  
take her on a romantic moonlit walk. Then get down on one knee and proclaim your undying love to her!" I said dreamily. I forgot to mention im a hopeless romantic, if you didnt already guess.

"Well there are some major flaws to that plan. Number one, where am I supposed to get the food? Number two,  
the Harpys are out looking for campers "strolling" around at night. Lastly number three, if I proclaimed my "undying love" for her she would run away but not before drowning me.

"WELL THEN MAN UP SON, AND NOCK HER OF HER FEET!" I yelled, tired of his pessimistic attitude.

Leo looked alarmed, then slowly started to smirk. Now it was my turn to look at him alarmed, that look was never good.

"Not so easy when it's you, why don't we go have a little talk with Sea huh?" Leo said making kissy faces.

Oh it was SO on now, he crossed the line. No one makes Kissy faces at me and gets away with it. I picked up a hammer and started chasing Leo around the forages yelling at him while he laughed.

"Alright, Alright, enough its time for archery come on." Leo told me still laughing. I mumbled grumpily at him but obliged picking up my bow and heading to the shooting range.

**Zane's**** P.O.V.**

"So you just have to make sure you foucus on your destination, any questions?" Nico asked us.

We were currently in the darker wooded area outside of the archery range where Nico was trying to teach Evelyn, Mela, and I how to Shadow Travel properly.  
I think we were all getting the hang of it pretty well, besides the fact it really drained our energy.

"What should we do if we end up in Japan like you did?" Evelyn asked smirking.

Nico glared while we all laughed, before Nico got the hang of shadow travelling he told us the crazy story's of him ending up all over the world.

"I suggest you learn Japanese, and find someplace safe to sleep until you can travel again." Nico said humorlessly.

"Will Shadow Travling always drain us this much?" Mela asked seriously.

Nico's expression softened a little when he looked over at her, leave it to Nico to play favorites.  
Well I suppose it's because Mela's personality reminded him of his full sister Bianca. He told us all the story of how she died a few months back, it was pretty harsh.

"Once you get used to it, it dosen't drain you so much. As they say practice really does make perfect." Nico told us in a lecturing manor.

We all got up to try to shadow travel to the other side of Nico, when we heard a whizzing sound and a large "thump" as Nico hit the ground.  
Sticking up from his butt was a arrow with a suction cup on the end of it, a Leo Valdez special. Nico got up, yanked the arrow off of his rear end and stormed towards the shooting range. We could barely hear his yelling through our roaring laughter.

**Miranda's P.O.V**

"You think the Romans have any good archers?" I asked Samantha as we were loading our bows.

"Well Rome isn't really known for archery, most of them think that real warriors should fight with swords and spears." Samantha stated factually.

"Thats riculous, archery is important in war. We can take down half the enemy before they have time to raise their weapons." Evan scoffed while polishing his bow.

"True providing that your a good enough shot." I threw back at him, a challenging tone in my voice.

Evan looked over at me eyebrows raised, I saw a small smile on Samantha's face. The typical Artemis v.s. Apollo rivalry, Samantha being a former Hunter knew exactly how good I could be. She was exeptional herself, though Evan was quite the shooter too.

"Do I detect a challange Hunter?" Evan asked smirking.

"Dang straight_ boy._" I shot back at him, with a smirk of my own.

"I'll be the ref then." Samantha told us, her smile now reaching her eyes.

"Prepare to be crushed." I told Evan, grabbing my bow.

As me and Evan we loading our bows, and Sammi was explaining the rules we heard a loud yelp and an angry Nico Di Angelo, stumbled out of the woods with an arrow in his hand.

"VALDEZ YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Nico growled, marching toward Leo who promply threw down his bow and high tailed it out of there.

"Okay, well that was entertaining." I laughed.

"Yup now time for you to get your but kicked." Evan said turing toward me.

I rolled my eyes in response, and aimed for the target, and smiled brightly when It hit the bulls-eye.

**No one's P.O.V.**

So as another day at camp came to an end, counclers rallied their campers and they were off to bed. No one happend to notice however the Hermes cabin's light stayed on longer than usual. The poor unsespecting campers had no idea what the worlds greatest pranksters had in store for them tomorrow.

A day of compleate chaos was sure to happen that was for certain. Lets just say it involved duct tape, maple syrup, twenty bags of feathers, thirty buckets, a powerfan, extension cords, a baby elephant (Victoria insisted) and of course a cabin full of pranksters. Absoutly none of them however, knew the Romans were coming sooner then expected. Bringing their own set of challanges and a whole lot of surprises along with them.

**I tried to upload this earlier but the freaking website wouldn't let me! Anyhow chapter two is down! Sorry if I did not include your character they will have a point of view in the next chapter. Luna is mentioned a lot becuase I could tie the butterfly chasing in with a lot of characters. So I hope you guys liked it, those tricky Hermes kids always up to a good prank. Not to mention the Romans are coming! Your Athena and Hermes characters will be the main P.O.V.'s next chapter! I am also working to put in Grayson Quill and Ryder Nightlock. Not to mention the Skywalkers :) Your Dionysus O.C's will also be in there not to worry. I repeat, EVERYONE who hasnt had a Point of view will have one. I accepted everyone that reviwed though some characters may be more minor than thanks again and I will work on making Kelly less "Mary Sue-ish?" I had to look that up to see what it meant. haha trust me she has her flaws, im sure Sea can back me up on that. ;) thanks for all the advice and I hope I continue to please you with my story.**

**-Peace, Love, and Tacos and Such. :)**

**~Kelsey Daughter of Posiedon~**


	3. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! So I have no idea why my story deleted itself but I Have it back again!**  
**It's time to see what those tricky Hermes kids are up too yes? Also, If your character is not in this Chapter I sincerly apologise, I lost the reviews of the submitted characters. So if their personality is off please, please tell me and I will fix it immediatly! If your Hermes character is not in here please PM me it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a man named Rick Riodran who lives In Texas.**

_**Victoria's**** P.O.V.**_

"Alright, so Is everything in place?" I asked my fellow partners in crime. Or to put it simpiler my cabin mates.

"The powefan is plugged in!" Ceila Skywalker informed me.

"The buckets of maple syrup are in now place!" Nate Skywalker, Celia's brother checked in over the walkie talkie.

"What about the duct-tape trip traps?" I asked Connor.

"Placed infront of the door of everycabin!" He whisperd excitedly.

"Travis is the ground freshly slippery?" I questioned as I looked at him.

"As ice." He informed me as he winked.

Excellent, I could simply smell the awesomeness this prank oozed. So here's how it's going to go, at the crack of dawn I will ride Zazzels the elephant, past all of the cabins creating as much noise as possible. Then the campers startled, will come running out of their cabins, making the buckets of maple syrup fall and cover them complealty. Then the duct-tape wires will trip them causing them to crash down and slide, on the freshly muddied ground ,into the middle of camp. Where the rest of us genious pranksters will start the power fan, and dump the bag of feathers covering them and making the campers look like very angry chickens.

"Well lets get this started." I grinned hopping on Zazzels.

"Wait, you do know the campers are going to kill us. Expecially the Ares cabin, not to mention some of the non-morning types. Oh, and what if they hurt themselves with their weapons?" Danny fretted nervously.

"Lets not worry about that, we all can run fast. Plus we took all of their weapons hours ago." I winked at him as I rode off on Zazzels.

We stormed passed the cabins, Zazzels trumpeting and knocking over random things, running through bushes, with me screaming and just generally being loud. That was when all Hadeds broke loose.

_**Aron's P.O.V**_

I awoke to the sound of complete and uttermost chaos, my cabin mates were rushing around the cabin.

"Where are our WEAPONS?" Larissa yelled frantically, running around the cabin. As was everyone, we still had our armor but all the weapons are gone.

"Everyone calm down, we still have some in the tool shed outside, so lets hurry camp could be in danger." I explained trying to calm and rally everyone.

"Thank you Aron, everyone outside, now for ATHENA!" She yelled rushing outside, as everyone roared in agreement. We heard similar cries as others rushed out of their cabins.

That was when the real chaos began, we were all piled on top of eachother covered in... was that syrup? I tried to collect my thoughts as we slid into the middle of the camp. A lot of campers were already there groaning and cursing, I spotted almost every cabin except for the Hermes. Of course this was their doing, who's else could it possibly be? My eyes widend as I realised what was going on, and the fact we were indeed covered on mayple syrup.

"Everyone, hurry we have to-" My voice was lost over the load roar of some machine.

Then in the next second, all I could see was white. As the roaring sound stopped, I looked down at my body horrified, to find it covered in... feathers. As I looked around I noticed similar expressions on the other campers faces. Another thing I noticed in the campers faces was anger, pure anger.  
I really do hope the Hermes kids can run like their dad, or the campers are going to kill them.

_**Sea Jackson's P.O.V.**_

"I thought the camp was being attacked, that we were in serious danger those Hermes kids have some nerve!" I ranted to Alex.

"Yeah your not the only one, you think I like being woken up at 8 a.m?" He grumbled back.

"Well if it helps I think you make a pretty cute chicken-boy." I laughed as his face turned red.

"Hey, lovebirds could you shut up a minute?" I turned to see Kelly it seems she got hit the worst.

"Sorry, you look like frankinstines bride." I laughed as she growled. It was true, her hair was notted and feathers were tangled up in the mess. it was bushy and stuck up everywhere. Although im sure mine didnt look much better but still I'm sure it was better than my sister dearests.

"So do you guys know who did this, I kind of want to go kill them now." Kelly said, a scary tone in her voice.

I looked over at Alex who was pointing to the top of the hill, towards Thailas pine. We could make out an outline of figures litirally rolling on the grounf laughing their heads off. Above them streched out over the tree's was A banner that said "Hermes own's your faces." Laying around them were large sac's that I figured the feathers came from,  
and the powerfan. They were so going to die as soon as I got a hold of them.

"What on EARTH is going ON out HERE?" A loud voice boomed.

The campers fell silent as a very angry Dionysus stomped into the clearing. Now under normal circumstances his purple cheata print Pj's, and grape slippers would have been hillarious. Scratch that they still are, but since he happend to be glowing with dangerous godly power I chose to ignore his choice of sleepwear for the moment.

"The Hermes cabin will reaport to the big house IMMIDEATLY! as for the rest of you brats, clean yourselves off and go back to your cabins." Mr.D ordered.

"How in the world are we supposed to get this gunk off?" A random camper shouted.

"DONT TEST ME BOY, JUST DO WHAT I SA-" Dionysus stopped short at the sound of a horn in the distance.

Figures appeard at the top of the hill, there seemed to be hundreds of them all dressed in strange armor and togas?

"Who in the heck would willingly wear their bedsheets?" I whispered to Alex who snickered quietly.

A blackhaired girl adressed the strange people then came ridding down the hill on a peanutbutter colored peagusus. She dismonted and looked over the campers critically.

"It appears we have come at quite an... inconvientet time." She stated cooly.

"Yes, it appears some of our more upstart campers decided to have a little fun. I will be back after disaplinig them, unitl then settle at the spot we reserved for your party." Dionysus told the black haired girl who nodded in response.

"Well brats, it appears the Romans have arrived sooner than expected. Try not to kill eachother in the short time im gone, I don't need the trouble of all that paperwork." Dionysus huffed, and set off toward the big house.

**And FINISHED! Listen I am so so so so so so sorry! I had no idea that the story would get deleted but ad promised here is chapter four! Im really sorry if it kinda sucks Ive been running low on the creative I stated earlier, If your character is not in this Chapter I sincerly apologise, I lost the reviews of the submitted characters. So if their personality is off please, please tell me and I will fix it immediatly! If your Hermes character is not in here please PM me it! I will work to make the next chapter longer for you guys, I'm having a brainstorming session with my best freinds tomorrow so their gonna help me, anyhow thank you for you patience and if you can think of a name for this story please tell me!**


End file.
